hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Tex
Tex is from the Halo/Halo 2/Halo 3 Machinima Series by RoosterTeeth called Red Vs Blue. Real name Allison, 'was a freelancer for hire and she joined the Blue Team the first time she got a chance and then the entire Blue Team joined Hellcat Squadran, she is considered the firearms expert of the group. Biography Tex was part of an experimental program that implanted artificial intelligence (AI) constructs into the suits of soldiers to enhance military performance.According to Tex, everyone in the unit was codenamed after one of the 49 then-remaining US states. It is revealed that the AIs were to be removed after the program was shut down. However, Tex's AI, O'Malley, resisted removal and Tex, with O'Malley still in her system, escaped the facility. Somewhere in the time gap between her escape and the creation of Hellcat Squadran. Tex became a Freelance Mercanary. She is hired to assist the Blood Gulch Blue Team after Church is killed, but is captured while staging a one-man offensive. Church's ghost and the other two Blues, Tucker and Caboose, are then forced to break her out, at which point Church reveals that Tex is his former girlfriend. In exchange for breaking her out, she agrees to aid them for the duration of their time in Blood Gulch. When Blue Team was recruited into Hellcat Squadran she had problems getting along with other members of the team especially Tory to the point where she actually threatened him with death, However during a raid by agents from the Empire she along with other members of the Red and Blue Teams, plus Tory, Jerdak, and HK-47 were able to eliminate the spies before they had a chance to relay information to the Empire. Tex became the expert sniper of the Blue Team and she also has become an agent to monitor illegal underground activity for Hellcat Squadran. Personality Even though Church states that she has always been moody and violent even without O'Malley's influence, and she does often insult Church, Tex is somewhat tolerant of the rest of the Blue Team and their various eccentricities. Although camera footage suggests that she has a habit of punching them in the head while they sleep. When she first appeared, her presence terrified Tory (especially after threatning him) and Jerdak, but they have since come to regard her as one of the group, and she has referred to Jerdak at least as her friend. Her most prominent relationship is that with Church. The pair share a love-hate relationship by insulting each other on occasion, yet are constantly aiding each other and dealing with their teammates together. She dislikes Tory due to the fact she considers him "too young" to be in the battlefield, however she compliments (rarely) about his expertise in science and weapons research even to the point where he fails at a project she comforts him occasionally. She at first questioned IceBite's authority, until he beat her very quickly in a 1 on 1 fight. Attitude The fact that Tex is generally regarded as mean is played on at various times by members of Hellcat Squadran. To cement the issue early on, IceBite asks if, without O'Malley (whose name was unknown at the time), she is just a "sweet, down-home girl", and Church insists that she was always a "rotten bitch". She does not hesitate to do any task, regardless of how brutal it may be, as long as it benefits her. She is the only one who does not regard herself as mean, explaining to Dawn that "I wouldn't say I'm mean, just that I'm paid to do mean things". When Tucker presses the issue by saying she enjoys it, she brushes it off, claiming it's important to enjoy what one does. The Blues, having gotten used to her, touch on her mean disposition less and less recently, though it is still evident to them on occasion, however since they were recently recruited into Hellcat Squadran they are a bit erratic when it comes to conversations about her attitude, Tory and Jerdak are very reluctant and hesitant about the subject due to the fact they fear she may give them "payback" in some form of dangerous way. Payment As a freelancer, she will jump at any task if the price is right, no matter how simplistic the task may be or how small the cost (she was eager to rip off Derek's arms when Jerdak offered her 10 dollars to do so). Not all of her payments have to be monetary; Tucker explains to Dawn and May, that she will exchange favors instead of money, as she did for the Blues during an ambush by Loyalists. However, money is her primary motivation to get tasks done. When a Hellcat Squadran departed to negotiate with the Wookies, Church and Tex remain behind, until Church explains that quests usually result in a reward of some kind, at which point he turns around and finds her gone. She returns an hour later saying she was payed $500 for starting a riot on Byss. May, Dawn, and Tex have been known to team up in a poker game and win large amounts of money, even Fast Saber claims "With Tex on their side I nearly lost 2 times during a match with them! I think she is persistant about getting money, but then again I don't care." and this may be a sign that she has previous experiences with gambling. It is unknown then, how ODST grievous has managed to win against her, thrice. Quotes '"Hey who are you? This is a private lab! Your not supposed to be here!" "What the hell are you talking about squirt? Your a freaking kid, for christ sakes is the Coalition that desperate?" -Tory and Tex when they first met. "SON OF A BITCH!" - Tex, having been beaten by IceBite in no time flat when she challenged him to a fight. "How the hell...? How the freaking hell?" "Pay up." -Tex and ODST grievous after grievous annihliated her in a poker game. Category:Characters Category:Characters